This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical components, such as semiconductors, integrated circuit packages, transistors, etc., typically have pre-designed temperatures at which the electrical components optimally operate. Ideally, the pre-designed temperatures approximate the temperature of the surrounding air. But the operation of electrical components generates heat. If the heat is not removed, the electrical components may then operate at temperatures significantly higher than their normal or desirable operating temperatures. Such excessive temperatures may adversely affect the operating characteristics of the electrical components and the operation of the associated devices.
To avoid, or at least reduce, the adverse operating characteristics from the heat generation, the heat should be removed, for example, by conducting the heat from the operating electrical components to heat sinks. The heat sinks may then be cooled by conventional convection and/or radiation techniques. During conduction, the heat may pass from the operating electrical components to the heat sinks by direct surface contact between the electrical components and heat sinks and/or by contact of the electrical components and heat sink surfaces through intermediate mediums such as thermal interface materials.